Sailor Moon S
Sailor Moon S is the third season of the original Sailor Moon series. Plot Some time after the events of last season, the Sailor Soldiers encounter the Death Busters, an evil organization that is summoning monsters called Daimons to steal Heart Crystals from humans. Their intention is to locate three specific Heart Crystals that contain special Talismans. Joining the Sailor Soldiers are Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, who operate as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune respectively. The two are also seeking the Talismans for different purposes and come into conflict with the other Sailor Soldiers. Sailor Pluto returns to the present day as Setsuna Meioh; Chibiusa also returns, now donning her own magical girl identity of Sailor Chibi Moon. The Death Busters eventually discover that Haruka and Michiru hold two of the Talismans and acquire them at the cost of their lives, but Setsuna — who holds the third — revives them. The Talismans create the Holy Grail, allowing Usagi to acquire a second form: Super Sailor Moon. The Death Busters' intentions then change to harvesting Heart Crystals en masse to resurrect the malevolent entity known as Mistress 9. Chibiusa also befriends a sickly girl named Hotaru, unaware that she is the daughter of the Death Busters' leader, Professor Tomoe. Unknown to her, Hotaru is also Sailor Saturn, a Sailor Soldier capable of destroying and rebirthing entire planets. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna fear that her awakening will result in Earth's destruction and plead for Usagi to kill her. Mistress 9 is revealed to have been residing within Hotaru's body and awakens upon stealing Chibiusa's Heart Crystal. She then tricks Usagi into handing over the Holy Grail, allowing her to summon Pharaoh 90 to destroy the Earth. Hotaru awakens as Sailor Saturn and intends to sacrifice herself to stop Pharaoh 90, but Usagi is able to activate her Super form to both destroy Pharaoh 90 and rescue Hotaru. Afterwards, Hotaru is reborn as a baby and returned to her father, now freed from the influence of the Death Busters. Multilanguage Japanese:美少女戦士セーラームーンS Opening Moonlight Densetsu (Moon Lips) Ending Otome no Policy (Yoko Ishida) Tuxedo Mirage (Peach Hips) Characters * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Voice by Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) (VIZ) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask Voice by Tōru Furuya (Japanese) Robbie Daymond (English) (VIZ) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Voice by Aya Hisakawa (Japanese) Tia Ballard (English) (VIZ) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Voice by Michie Tomizawa (Japanese) Sarah Wiedenheft (English) (VIZ) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter Voice by Emi Shinohara (Japanese) Amanda C. Miller (English) (VIZ) * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Voice by Nao Toyama (Japanese) Cherami Leigh (English) (VIZ) * Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon Voice by Yuka Ozaki (Japanese) Brina Palencia (English) (VIZ) * Haruka/Sailor Uranus Voice by Megumi Ogata (Japanese) Sarah Lafleur (English) (VIZ) * Michiru/Sailor Neptune Voice by Masako Katsuki (Japanese) Kristen McGuire (English) (VIZ) * Setsuna/Sailor Pluto Voice by Chiyoko Kawashima (Japanese) Susan Aceron (English) (VIZ) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Voice by Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese) Jennifer Gould (English) (VIZ) * Mimete Voice by Mika Kanai (Japanese) * Tellu Voice by Yui Ishikawa (Japanese) * Mikusi Voice by * Nekonnell Voice by * Steeringoo Voice by * Octave Voice by * Osoji Voice by * Daiheart Voice by Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese) * Scar Voice by * Dovlin Voice by * Tiren Voice by * Toden Voice by Category:Sailor Moon Category:Sailor Moon S Category:Toei Animation Category:Hamerk Network